


When the Cat Came Back

by Nanfreak (Nan_Golden)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Het, Pegging, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_Golden/pseuds/Nanfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto missed Jack. Tosh comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Rounds of Kink on LJ.

The Hub alarms blared when Tosh arrived in the early morning. The lights were dimmed. The Hub flickered in the pale blue light from the monitors. The trickling of the water in the pool made it sound like the Hub was underwater. Tosh loved to see the Hub like this. It was rare to see it still and peaceful.

She draped her coat over her desk chair, glad that she wore trainers instead of heels. It felt important to preserve this silence. Ianto’s silence, on the other hand, was something she had come to break.

Tosh felt as if time had rewound to the past year, after Lisa. She knew that Ianto was grieving. She had seen him cry, scream and rage that day. It was shocking, like bugs boiling up from beneath an overturned stone. She, like the rest of the team, had been completely fooled by Ianto’s act. She knew that Canary Wharf must have left some scars, but she had no idea that they were fresh, exacerbated every day by Lisa.

No one could fault Ianto’s job performance after Jack’s sudden departure. Ianto was the first team member to arrive in the morning and the last to leave. He seemed to thrive on the challenges of being out in the field, and appeared to be as dedicated to Gwen as he had been to Jack.

Can't imagine the time when this isn't everything. Pain so constant, like my stomach's full of rats. Feels like this is all I am now. There isn’t an inch of me that doesn't hurt.

Tosh felt dread every time she remembered what she had overheard with Mary’s pendant. Ianto, in such pain, had smiled and offered her coffee. How could Jack do that to him? Kiss him so sweetly and then run off minutes later? She wished that Jack could die because she really, really wanted to hurt him. He had left Ianto so exposed. After Jack’s kiss, he was no longer hidden. For a man as private as Ianto, it felt like she was humiliating him by simply being a witness to his secrets.

Tosh crept up quietly to Jack’s office. His desk light was on, the yellow light melding with the blue bleeding in from the windows. She suspected that Ianto slept in Jack’s quarters. She knelt and peered down the hatch cover. She couldn’t imagine why Jack would sleep in such a dismal space. She pictured Jack with a bedroom devoted to hedonism. Ianto deserved to be spoiled in style, not crammed into a camp bed. Tosh waited, breathing as quietly as she could, for her eyes to adjust to the darkness below. There he was, curled up on that small bed. All she could see of him was the dark outline of his head on the pillow.

Like you care. I clear up your shit. No questions asked and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask me anything about my life?

The problem with asking Ianto about his life was that he had sealed himself off again. Tosh tried to speak to him about Jack, about Lisa, about what ever he wanted to. Ianto had smiled and squeezed her hand, thanked her and told her that he was coping. Then he offered her coffee. She had wanted to smack him.

Tosh turned around and slowly climbed down the ladder. She was invading Ianto’s privacy, and part of her wanted to leave him alone with his dignity. She reached the floor and stood next to the bed, watching Ianto sleep. She wished that she could see his face more clearly. He must look peaceful while he slept. She knelt on the concrete floor by his head and leaned back against the wall. It was so quiet down here. She couldn't hear anything but their breathing, his slow and deep, hers quick and shallow. Her hand hovered over his hair, barely brushing it. She gently pulled the covers over his shoulders and tucked them in as far as she dared. She rested her hand next to one of his; Tosh wished she could hold it.

Tosh had no idea how long she had sat there until she fell asleep. A spasm in her neck woke her up. She felt panic at the darkness until she realized where she was. Her eyes had adjusted fully to the dark. A pale wavering blue illuminated the room. She looked at Ianto’s face and nearly had a heart attack. His eyes were open. He was awake. Shit.

“Tosh,” Ianto’s voice was roughened with sleep. “What are you doing here?”

Tosh tried to stand up, but her legs had fallen asleep. Pins and needles flared through her feet when she moved them. “I…” She licked her lips and tried again.

“It’s all right, Tosh. I’d be worried about myself too.”

She could barely see Ianto’s small smile. Oh, good. He was smiling. That meant she wasn’t about to get an earful, was she?

Tosh grasped Ianto’s hand. “I’m sorry for intruding.” Ianto’s hand was warm. Jack was so tactile. She wondered if Ianto missed the contact.

“What time is it?” Ianto asked.

“Don’t know. Hardly seems to matter down here, does it?”

“I thought Gwen gave everyone the day off.”

“She did. I just came in to see you. I didn’t think I’d find you at your flat.” Tosh hesitated. “Do you sleep at the Hub now?”

“Sometimes. I didn’t go home for a week after…Jack left.”

Tosh instinctively reached out and stroked Ianto’s hair. He didn’t seem to mind.

“You must be freezing,” he said. “How long have you been sitting there? Come up here.”

Tosh staggered to her feet. She wobbled and sat down hard on the edge of the camp bed, her legs tingling. Ianto shifted over to the far side of the bed and lifted the blanket.

“Climb in and warm up.” Tosh blushed, happy that the dark masked her.

“I don’t want to intrude, really, I can take the couch.” Tosh tried to pull away but Ianto kept a firm grip on her hand.

“Come here,” he repeated. “Plenty of room.”

Tosh removed her shoes and lay down next to Ianto, wondering what his definition of plenty was. In this bed, she couldn’t help touching him.

“Lie on your side,” Ianto instructed. She turned over, and Ianto drew her against him. Tosh felt shocked at this intimacy; they had only hugged before. Now she was pressed fully against him with his arm draped over her. He smelt of soap and oil. She remembered that he had been tinkering with the SUV yesterday.

Ianto wiggled around until his chin was resting on top of her head. The chill from the concrete floor and walls dissipated into his body heat; she felt so warm now. Tosh hadn’t fallen asleep with anyone in years, and had nearly forgotten how comforting it could be. She let herself relax into Ianto’s embrace. Giving Ianto this comfort was no hardship. Despite her intentions, she fell asleep again.

******************************************************************************************************

Tosh awoke several hours later. She was nearly in the same position she had first fallen asleep in, except that now her fingers were entwined with Ianto’s. She gave his hand a squeeze and stretched...

Tosh froze. There was definitely something pressed against her buttocks. His right hand was clasped in hers, and his left arm was under her neck. That was two arms and hands accounted for which meant, oh god, that was an erection!

What now? Ianto was a deadweight wrapped around her. She tried to extract herself; he sighed and snuggled closer. Even worse, Tosh wasn’t made of stone. A very attractive man was embracing her and she couldn’t help but react. At this rate, she would need to change her pants soon.

She decided to wait it out, rather than go through the embarrassment of waking Ianto up. Perhaps Ianto would…calm down on his own. That hope was dispelled when she heard Ianto’s sharp and deep breath, signaling that he was awake. They lay, stiff as pokers until Tosh wished Ianto a good morning. Ianto scooted backwards as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, the only place to go was into the cement wall behind him. He whimpered as he rubbed his banged head.

“Ianto, are you alright?” Tosh asked, concerned. That had been a loud crack.

“I’ll be alright,” Ianto managed to say. “I’m so sorry about this.” He dipped his head downwards to his problem area, which, thanks to the pain in his head, was taking care of itself nicely.

“It’s okay, Ianto, it happens. How’s your head?” Ianto and Tosh blushed in unison at the unintentional innuendo.

“I think Jack’s been a terrible influence on us,” Ianto laughed. “Both of my heads will be fine.”

Tosh hesitated; Ianto seemed at ease mentioning Jack. She decided to press her luck. “Did you stay over often with Jack?”

“Sometimes every day. Sometimes he stayed over at mine.”

“It’s good to wake up with someone, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was.”

Tosh noted the past tense in his choice of words. Bloody Jack. She placed a pillow against the wall at the head of the camp bed and leaned against it. Then she patted the bed next to her and Ianto joined her. The earlier embarrassment abated; they sat in a silence that felt comfortable again.

“Jack didn’t sleep much, but he’d stay in bed anyways,” Ianto told her. “He knew I liked it when he was there.”

“I’m sure he liked it too,” Toss said. “Waking up with Jack must’ve been…invigorating.”

Ianto smiled and turned toward her. “It was.”

They stared at each other. Tosh began to blush as her imagination concocted various scenarios. With his hair mussed, and clad as he was in a T-shirt and track bottoms, Tosh could see the unguarded and playful side of Ianto that was Jack’s alone. Ianto looked gorgeous, he looked adorable…she felt envious of Jack. How could he wake up to that and run away without a goodbye? Tosh’s gaze dropped to Ianto’s lips; she wished she could kiss them.

Tosh looked away. “I must look like a mess.” She attempted to finger comb her hair straight. Ianto pulled her hands away from a stubborn knot in her hair.

“You look gorgeous. Always do.”

Ianto’s hands were gentle. Kissing him would be a terrible idea, Tosh told herself. She would be taking advantage of Ianto during a bad spell. The less noble part of her mind asked, have you ever met Ianto Jones before? The man can stand up to Jack’s relentless ego and pheromones. He had a will of made of steel. She was being sad and single and stupidly horny. This was Ianto, her best friend.

She leant into Ianto, soaking up his smell and heat. She rested her head against his neck; his stubble prickled her forehead. Ianto began to stroke Tosh’s hair. That was a terrible move, terrible. Tosh always loved to have her hair stroked. Her scalp began to tingle, then her back.

“This is a bad idea,” She blurted out. Why did she say that out loud? Ianto placed his hand beneath her chin and tipped her head up and their eyes met. Ianto’s gaze had traces of sadness, amusement and need.

“Tosh, you’re never a bad idea.”

He tilted his face to hers and kissed her. Oh god, she was kissing Ianto, Ianto was kissing her and it was incredible. His lips were as soft as she imagined them to be. His hands cupped the back of her head, gently pulling her towards him. She sucked his lower lip into her mouth and bit it gently. Ianto gasped into her mouth and pulled her into his lap; his renewed erection rubbed against her.

“You’re gorgeous,” Tosh whispered to Ianto as she rocked against him. Ianto slipped his hands beneath her shirt and caressed her sides and back. He leaned forward and slowly tipped her onto her back. Tosh stretched her arms and Ianto pulled off her shirt. He straddled her, kissing everywhere it seemed: her neck, the hollow of her throat, her collarbone.

Tosh unhooked her bra, then tugged upwards on Ianto’s T-shirt. He pulled it the rest of the way off, and Tosh was surprised at the amount of dark hair covering his pale chest and stomach. She ran her fingers through the coarse hair and brushed her thumbs against his nipples. He jerked away and choked back a laugh.

“Sorry, they’re too sensitive,” Ianto apologized.

Tosh carefully scratched his back instead as he lay down on top of her. The sadness was gone from his eyes now. He looked aroused. A part of Tosh couldn’t believe that Ianto wanted her.

Piece by piece, the pile of twisted clothes grew on the floor. “I want to ride you,” Tosh told Ianto. She was too greedy, too impatient for foreplay. She wanted Ianto now. Ianto nodded.

“Condoms?” She asked. Ianto got up and padded over to a trunk in the far corner. He returned with several foil packages and a tube of lube.

“Let me,” Tosh said. He nodded and passed a packet to her. She took the lube in one hand and Ianto’s cock in the other. She squeezed a dollop onto its head and slicked it, and Ianto sighed in appreciation.

She rolled the condom over his erection, and pressed him backwards onto the bed. Tosh straddled him and braced herself with her hands on his shoulders, then maneuvered herself into place and sank onto Ianto.

She set the pace, rising and sinking. She felt so tight inside; the contractions made her pant. Ianto’s face was scrunched up in pleasure.

She sped up and leaned back, pressing his cock into her g-spot. She came quickly, her hands clenched in the blanket beneath them. She felt so light, she felt like she was falling and floating at the same time.

Tosh paused to catch her breath and began a slower rhythm. She gripped him hard inside of herself. She was so wet, the sheets and Ianto’s groin were soaked. Tosh rose and sank until she was too tense and sore inside to continue. She pulled off Ianto and collapsed on her side next to him, taking several deep breaths to keep from gasping.

“Thank you,” She said to him. “Thank you so much.” Aftershocks buzzed through her; she felt like weeping for some reason.

“Thank you,” Ianto pulled her over until she was draped over his chest. “Now rest,” he instructed. Tosh’s hand traced over his ribs and stomach contentedly. She imagined that she was rubbing the belly of a large cat. Her hand slipped lower; Ianto was still hard. Tosh felt guilty; she’d been so overwhelmed in her own climax that she hadn’t noticed Ianto hadn’t had his. She ran her fingertips down Ianto’s cock, over the slippery condom, and started stroking.

“You don’t have to do that,” Ianto protested.

Tosh propped herself up and kissed Ianto. “I want to.” Was she that bad at hand jobs? She had only just started. “Let me do this for you.”

“Don’t misunderstand. You’re amazing. I just wanted…” Ianto trailed off and looked bashful. Considering that they just had sex, Tosh wondered what Ianto could possibly be embarrassed about. Her face fell.

“Oh god,” she said. “This was a mistake, wasn’t it?”

“No, don’t think that” Ianto soothed her. “I just want something else.” He hesitated, rubbing a lock of her disheveled hair between his fingers.

“What? You can ask me for anything.”

“Would you peg me?”

“Peg you?” Tosh thought of a clothes peg at first. How avant-garde. What did Jack and Ianto do with clothes pegs? Clip them onto each other’s nipples? Oh, pegging, not pegs; Tosh felt very vanilla.

“I’ve never done that before,” Tosh admitted.

“I’ll show you how. Lie down and rest. I’ll get everything ready.”

Tosh watched as Ianto rummaged through the trunk again. He came back with a towel, a harness and a dildo with a wide base. Tosh had never used a dildo on another person before. What if she hurt him? Ianto set the articles down on the camp bed next to her and sat down beside her.

“You’re going to do fine” Ianto assured her. “It’ll be good. You’ll be amazing.” Tosh gave a small nod.

“Stand up and I’ll get you ready,” Ianto said, holding his hands out.

Tosh stood up. “Spread your legs a bit,” Ianto instructed as he wiped her down with the towel, kissing each dry patch afterwards. Tosh’s aftershocks intensified and she shivered, and hoped that she could sit down before her legs gave out.

Ianto secured the dildo in the harness and wrapped its straps around her. It had two straps that passed between her legs and attached to a belt that buckled around her waist.

“How does that feel?” he asked her. “Not too tight is it?”

Tosh wiggled her hips. The dildo wagged in front of her. It looks like a dog tail, she thought. It’s weight rocked against her groin, it felt a bit like the heel of a hand. She wondered if she was being subversive. Was she supposed to feel empowered?

“No, not too tight.”

“It would be best to do this back to back, with you kneeling behind me.”  
Tosh nodded, happy for instructions.

“How do you feel?”

“All right. But feeling a bit silly looking.”

“I felt the same way the first time too,” Ianto said, giving her a sympathetic smile. Tosh felt better, knowing that Ianto had used and enjoyed this…contraption. Ianto knelt down and squeezed a dollop of lube into his palm.

“Should I prepare you?” Tosh asked. Ianto shook his head. Tosh wondered if she looked as inexperienced as she felt. Did Ianto think she would be bad at it? Ianto held her hands and rubbed his thumbs against her fingertips, slicking them with lube.

“It’s your fingernails.” Ianto explained. Tosh looked puzzled. “They’re too long.” Oh. “I’ll show you something else to do, without penetration.” Ianto massaged the lube onto her hands, coating them entirely. He lay down, drawing her down with him. He guided her hands between his legs.

“Rub me here,” he said, and she gently rubbed circles on his perineum, mindful of her nails.

Tosh found herself fascinated by the coarse hairs there. She rubbed her thumb downwards between his cheeks, and then pressed the pad of her thumb against his entrance. Ianto sucked in a breath. Feeling more confident, she pressed down again. Ianto spread his legs further. Tosh alternated pressing against his hole with rubbing circles around it. Touching his hole felt far more intimate than touching his cock. Soon Ianto reached back. Tosh watched, mesmerized, as Ianto’s fingers sank into him.

Ianto’s breathing speed up. Tosh explored every bit of Ianto, gently squeezing his balls. When his breathing began to hitch he sat up and kissed Tosh, breathless.

“Thank you. You’re incredible.”

Tosh blushed yet again. Ianto picked up the lube and squeezed a thick line of it onto the dildo and spread it out into an even coating. Ianto turned around and got on his hands and knees. “Kneel behind me. I’m going to back up onto you. When you’re ready, start pushing back.”

Tosh did as she was asked, resting her hands on Ianto’s lower back. Ianto’s hands  
gripped his arse cheeks and held them apart. Tosh stared as the dildo slowly disappeared into him. When it was nearly in, Ianto paused, released his buttocks and slid his hands behind Tosh. He rested his hands on her behind and slowly pulled her flush against him, Tosh could feel Ianto trembling beneath her.

“Push,” he gasped out.

Tosh pushed. Ianto groaned. Tosh felt powerful; she was actually doing this, making Ianto groan. She set a slow pace, gently thrusting in and out, while Ianto rocked back against her with every stroke.

Tosh loved how their bodies molded together. The dildo pressed against her clitoris, and her moans joined his. Ianto straightened up, Tosh followed suit, her front plastered to his back. Her face turned, resting her cheek against his shoulder blade. Ianto seemed to like the change of angle. She picked up the pace. Sweat was trickling down Ianto’s back. She wrapped her arms around his chest and held him closer. Ianto began to stroke his cock. She could feel his trembling increase, so she pushed harder and deeper. Ianto’s whole body stiffened when he came.

“Tosh,” he panted. “Tosh.”

Tosh eased out and removed the harness before curling up behind his back. It felt like he was shivering when he slumped forward and then tilted over to his side. Tosh slid behind him and draped an arm over him. The room became quiet as their breathing slowed down.

Tosh felt exhausted. Doubts began to creep into her mind as her body relaxed. Had this been the right thing to do? Had she come between Ianto and Jack? Was Jack coming back? What would he say if he found out?

Tosh frowned; she imagined that big grin as Jack joked about missing out on a threesome. Tosh wondered if Jack’s flirting and innuendos bothered Ianto. It didn’t look like he minded, but Tosh has learned that Ianto had a surface control that was terrifying.

“How are you?” Tosh whispered into Ianto’s ear. Ianto turned over on his back to look as her, his eyes dark and unreadable in the gloom.

“I’ll be all right,” he whispered back, kissing her forehead.

Tosh hoped he was telling the truth. After all, the last thing she wanted to do was take Jack’s place. She rested her head on Ianto’s chest, and followed him into sleep.

Blue light washed over the Hub as it settled into a peaceful silence.


End file.
